Emmett Heglin
Emmett Heglin is PJ's best friend and drummer of his band. He also has a crush on Teddy. His talents are pro dancing and playing the drums. Personal life Emmett has a crush on Teddy and even believes they have a relationship. PJ replies to this by saying, "Dude, there's no relationship!" He also gets jealous of Spencer when he has a study date with Teddy, and even tries to threaten him, but apparently got scared because of Spencer's height and strength ("Study Date"). PJ challenges Emmett to a baby race with his nephew against Charlie. Charlie ends up winning by taking her first steps. ("Double Whammy"). A dance is approaching at Teddy's school. She asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy Wentz asks Emmett out. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmett, who also likes Teddy, tries to distract him by impressing him with his dancing ("Dance Off"). Relationships PJ Duncan PJ is Emmett's best friend. They have fights but always remain best friends forever. Teddy Duncan Apparently, Emmett has a crush on Teddy. He says they have a "relationship" with Teddy, which PJ replies "Dude, there's no relationship!" to with he replies "Yes there is because even my mom knows about it!". She obviously doesn't like him back. When he gets jealous of Spencer because he was dating her, he tries to threaten him, but because of his height and strength, he doesn't succeed ("Study Date"). Ivy asked Emmett out to the dance and he agrees. But when he sees Teddy and Spencer dancing together, he tries to get him away from her by hip-hop dancing with him. He was working in Super Adventure Land as a frog and gets Teddy a job of being a princess. She has a dream then invites him to her house. Later on, he quits his job. Once, Emmett took Teddy to the prom, because when they were little he tricked her into saying yes unless he had a girlfriend. She desperately tried to get the new girl at school to go to prom with him but ended up smashing plates instead, so she was left with him. Ivy Wentz Ivy was Emmett's girlfriend at some point before the series began, but she dumped him. This relationship is not seen but mentioned ("Dance Off"). Nina Nina and Emmett were seen as a couple. She then began to flirt with PJ. He and Emmett then talked to her at school about her flirting with him when she and Emmett were already a couple. They figure out that it was her twin sister, Tina ("Pushing Buttons"). Appearances *"Study Date" (first appearance) *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Charlie Did It!" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Duncans Got Talent" *"Charlie in Charge" *"Teddy Rebounds" *"Pushing Buttons" *"Battle of the Bands" *"Return to Super Adventure Land" *"Can You Keep a Secret?" *"Dress Mess" (mentioned only) *"Name that Baby" *"Duncan Dream House" Trivia *He was born on July 12, 1990. Category:Good Luck Charlie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:African American characters Category:Musicians